


忠犬大战抑郁症41章

by Gouxue555



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouxue555/pseuds/Gouxue555





	忠犬大战抑郁症41章

Chapter41

他动作停顿了一秒，随即迅速把向导放到床上，捧住对方的脸：“你笑了是不是，是不是，是不是？？”

他语气有些急切，眼神里满满的都是激动。因为姿势的关系两个人离得很近，兰瑟有点不好意思再直视对方。

雷萨向来最喜欢他这种一看就很想让人欺负的反应，忍不住轻轻捏了捏对方的脸，一边享受着滑嫩的触感，一边傻笑：“兰瑟，兰瑟……”把话说开以后这两个字简直就像沾了蜜，每喊一下都能把他甜晕过去。

兰瑟整张脸以人眼可见的速度泛上一层淡红色，看在雷萨眼里更加秀色可餐，于是他怎么想的就怎么做了，把人搂进怀里“吧唧”亲了一口，亲完脸蛋还觉得不够，又找准方向亲上嘴唇。

这一亲简直开启了体内不知足的开关，雷萨换着角度探索对方的口腔，直把兰瑟亲得浑身软软的瘫在他怀里，乃至于最后分开时他还很不舍地舔了下被自己吻成深红色的唇瓣。

信息素在这次亲吻中被充分地交换融合，兰瑟的脸色已经红得不太正常，要不是已经过了不稳定期，雷萨简直要认为他又一次发|情了。不过其实发不发|情都无所谓，因为到了现在，不论对方摆出什么样的姿态，露出什么样的表情，在他这里都是极其美丽而且极其勾人的。

雷萨以前一直自诩是个正人君子，和女朋友除了牵手，一次接吻都没做过，更别提更进一步的接触。现在因为意外一次性全线解禁，整个人简直把持不住，满脑子都挤满了“扑倒对方”的想法，就连奔腾不息的血液也像在怂恿他，动手，赶快动手。

雷萨看着对方的眼神渐渐变了，视线从向导带着红晕的美丽面庞移到雪白的脖颈，再一路移至被衣服遮挡的诱人身体。体内蠢蠢欲动的本能迅速唤醒那些曾经占有这具美妙躯体的记忆，他忍不住咽了下口水：“兰瑟……可以吗？”

他现在完全是箭在弦上，强行忍住冲动的状态，兰瑟被他简直像是在冒光的眼神看得心脏狂跳，好在雷萨的心跳也慢不了多少。想着一定要慢慢来，雷萨挤出一抹自认为温柔的笑：“兰瑟，我，忍得有点难受。”

兰瑟能从这个笑容里看出他是真的难受，可怎么都说不出口同意的话，不仅说不出口，他简直想把自己埋进地里。

雷萨看他的表情就基本明白他在想什么，如果只是因为害羞就不做下去，雷萨相信自己一定会发疯。大脑飞速转动，他以退为进道：“兰瑟，你用手帮帮我好不好？”

兰瑟干脆垂下头闭上眼，假装听不到。

雷萨简直想不到自家向导还有这一招，又好气又好笑：“兰瑟……兰瑟求你了……兰瑟……老婆……”意识到自己说了什么雷萨停顿了一下，继而破罐子破摔，“宝贝，我难受……”

自从被人开启了新世界的大门以后他简直飞速上道了，脸皮越发赶得上铜墙铁壁，一边耍赖还不够，特别不老实地贴到向导耳边，轻轻舔咬对方的耳朵：“甜心，宝贝……”

兰瑟伸手推他的脸，每次才推开，对方又不依不饶地凑回来，低声在他耳边一遍一遍撒娇。

刚绑定的向导本来就很敏感，被这么一番挑逗，身体像是过了电，继而所有感官的感觉都被放大数倍，慢慢连对方呼出的气都会让他不自觉地浑身微颤。

雷萨看他的反应心里一喜，开始加深自己的动作，越来越露骨地勾引对方，不过几分钟，兰瑟就被他按在床上为所欲为。

还记得前两次的不愉快经历，雷萨这次下定决心要让对方舒服，虽然很强势地发动进攻，可动作其实特别温柔。兰瑟全程闭着眼，修长的睫毛微微发着抖，基本算是默认了接下去的事。

感觉到向导的顺从，雷萨喜滋滋地三下五除二脱了自己的衣服，随后半哄半耍赖地去脱对方的。兰瑟一开始还有些不情愿，不是抓着自己的衣角，就是拦他的胳膊，可惜那点力道对雷萨而言就跟挠痒痒一样，但是为了不让对方太紧张，雷萨简直使尽了浑身解数才温柔地把自家向导剥光。

兰瑟于是又死死抓住被子当遮羞布，雷萨实在被他萌得不要不要的，隔着被子又逗了对方一会，才开始正事。

说实话憋了这么久，他简直对自己的忍耐力有了新的认识，慢慢把手深入被子，雷萨轻抚对方身体直至对方适应，又把自己彻底脱光。

少了布料的束缚，某个从刚才开始就极其激动的物件弹了出来，雷萨深吸一口气，给自己撸了两把解解火，随后才慢慢掀起被子，自己躺进去。

这样的做法无疑特别配合极度羞涩的向导，一进被窝雷萨就忍不住贴上对方，向导的裤子还没脱，雷萨实在把持不住，把自己昂扬的性器贴上去蹭了蹭。

兰瑟一下紧张起来。“别紧张。”雷萨道，在他耳边粗重地喘息着，特别克制地又开始手上的爱抚，慢慢等向导适应了现在的状态，才把手缓缓伸向对方的敏感地带。

胸前的两个小点被袭击让兰瑟身体轻轻弹动了一下，雷萨其实没什么技巧的抚摸让他有点痛，但奇怪的是，他完全没有反抗的意思，后穴紧跟着起了反应，很敏感地收缩了一下。这种感觉相当奇怪，甚至让本来应该是疼痛的触觉变得有些不一样，似乎是要验证这种不同，当雷萨轻轻啃咬腺体附近皮肤的时候，兰瑟腹部升起一股难以言喻的酥麻感，随后迅速蔓延至后穴的位置。

那个难以启齿的部位几乎瞬间流出了一股热流，让兰瑟下意识夹了下腿。“呜……”他忍不住发出呻吟，听得已经快忍耐到极限的雷萨热血沸腾。

“有感觉吗？”哨兵的声音已经变得嘶哑，听起来着实性感无比。

这么近的距离，敏感带又不断地被刺激着，兰瑟咬了咬唇，没有回答。

雷萨从他有些隐忍的表情看出来点什么，狠了狠心，直接伸手去脱对方的裤子。他的动作终究因为心里的着急变得有些粗暴，兰瑟本以为自己会拒绝，谁知真的开始动作时，才发现自己竟然是在配合。

处在精力最集中状态的雷萨自然不可能错过这个细节，得到信号的一瞬间他再也不顾其他，极其迅速地把对方的内裤也扒了下来，扔出被子。

两人浑身赤裸地贴在一起，哨兵不被任何东西遮挡的灼热蓄势待发地顶着他，兰瑟忍不住战栗，与此同时还有身体内蔓延开来的渴望。

向导对自己哨兵的臣服在此时最大限度地发作，固然雷萨没有任何压迫的意思，兰瑟的身体也开始主动地做好准备。后穴被源源不断渗出的蜜液打湿，变得越来越滋润，兰瑟心底的渴求也跟着越来越强烈。

尽管他什么都没说，雷萨却极有默契地停下手头所有动作，改为一手拉开他的腿，另一手寻找即将容纳他的蜜口。

当对方的手指抵在穴口，即将被侵犯的认知终于将兰瑟从迷蒙的状态拉出来，他下意识地挣动，很快被雷萨有力的臂膀拦住。

“别动。”哨兵道，中指试探了两下小穴的接纳程度，随后放心地长驱直入。

紧密闭合的入口就这么被撑开，一股被异物侵入的不适感和难以言喻的填充感一起涌上心头，瞬间让兰瑟整个脑子都空白了。

和之前被强迫的那次完全不同，这一时刻他心底的渴望简直到达了巅峰。

想被自己的哨兵狠狠占有，想要更有力的东西顶撞自己……意识到自己在想什么，兰瑟的脑子瞬间混乱了，带着羞耻心的理智和本能互相撕扯，让他一时间都忽略了探入小穴的指头加到了两根。

被湿热紧致的小穴紧缚着手指，雷萨眼睛都快红了，兴奋感源源不断冲上大脑。

他快忍不住了……

雷萨机械式地用手指抽插着身前人的小穴，一次次纠结着，到底是可以了，还是不可以。几秒以后，他抽出手。

“唔……”兰瑟身体过电一样抽搐一下，整个人都软了，侧躺在雷萨怀里喘气。

雷萨吞咽了一下并不存在的口水，翻身而起，把欲盖弥彰的被子彻底掀到一边。

微凉的空气一下涌了过来，刺激得兰瑟睁开眼，过了两秒他才反应过来发生了什么，再想遮挡自己已经来不及。

雷萨已经完全把他诱人的模样看进眼里，兰瑟又有些羞涩又有些慌乱地企图去够快掉在地上的被子，被雷萨一把扣住。

“兰瑟，你真美。”哨兵说着，将他拨正，俯身吻上去。

唇齿间又溢满了对方的味道，兰瑟很快又软了下来，雷萨趁机分开他的腿，把自己嵌了进去。

几秒以后二人分开，兰瑟迷蒙地看着面前人，雷萨伸手分开对方的腿，把自己的坚挺凑在穴口，磨蹭了两下。

“我要进去了。”雷萨道，轻轻向里顶了顶。

在他这个角度能清晰看到对方湿漉漉的小口是怎么羞涩地被自己撑开，下腹本就燃烧的火一下呈燎原之势，他忍不住越顶越用力，最深入的一次已经快要把整个头部送进去了。

兰瑟终于被下身比刚才强烈得多的感觉唤回神，发现自己已经被摆成一副任人宰割的样子，眼前的哨兵眼睛泛着血色，正一眨不眨盯着自己最隐蔽的部位。他忍不住收缩了一下后穴，简直正好为又顶进来一次的哨兵服务。

雷萨喉咙里发出一声舒爽的低吟，把自己整根性器拔了出去，兰瑟看他的样子心里下意识感到慌乱，也来不及害羞了，道：“等一下，雷萨，等……”

话未说完，对方已经一个使力，粗长的硬物瞬间破开穴口，一下子插进大半。

完全不同于手指的扩张感让兰瑟猛然咬住下唇，神色浮现一丝痛苦。

雷萨简直快被紧致的穴腔逼得马上射出来，那一瞬间他简直舒爽的脑中再无其他杂念，等反应过来才发现向导可怜巴巴地在他身下虐待自己的嘴唇。

一看这模样他就知道肯定是弄痛对方了，于是赶忙俯下身亲亲：“对不起，太舒服了我没忍住。”

随着他这个动作，性器似乎又往里深入了一点，兰瑟闷哼一声，雷萨也险些又没忍住。两人紧紧抱在一起好一会才缓过来。

一时间房内都是两人的喘息声，兰瑟茫然地盯了一会天花板，才开始慢慢接受自己已经被压在身上的哨兵吃了一半的事实。含着对方的那个部位很快就不怎么疼了，反而是体内的空虚感越来越严重，然而越是这样他偏偏越是一动都动，不知道是害怕接下来的事还是别的什么。

雷萨等对方的回应快等疯了，侧过脸一看才发现向导一脸很难形容的表情，明显已经完全不痛了，却不告诉他。又气又急，他就着拥抱的姿势重重顶了一下，向导毫无准备，呻吟了一声，虽然很轻，听在雷萨耳中却是十分满意。

兰瑟自发声以后就下意识去咬嘴唇，被早有准备的雷萨拦了下来：“再咬今天晚上都不放过你。”说着威胁似的小幅度律动了两下。

这一动两个人都有点受不了，兰瑟是身体早已渴求不已，雷萨则是被水嫩的小穴吸得舒爽不已。到底记着现在还在威胁对方，雷萨停下来，凑到对方脸前：“还咬不咬？”

兰瑟哪里敢跟他对视，偏过头，两只手紧张地揪了揪床单。

就知道他害羞，雷萨顺势亲他的嘴角：“我要听你的声音，不管你怎么叫我都喜欢，当然，叫我老公最好——”

兰瑟悲哀地发现只是听了这几句话，他的穴内又起了反应，还没吃到肉棒的最深处叫嚣着，让他实在忍不住微微收缩了下小穴。

雷萨被他突如其来一吸搞得魂都快飞了，半晌深吸一口气，骂了一句：“小坏蛋。”说完再也不忍耐，双手搂住向导的肩就开始挺腰。

兰瑟的穴内已经湿的一塌糊涂，欢欣雀跃着接受硬物的征伐。因为是抱在一起的姿势，雷萨的幅度不能太大，可就是这样不过于激烈的动作，一下一下摩擦着内壁，直让兰瑟感到穴心更加空虚。

占有着最心爱的人，雷萨从心到身都满足得不行，抽插了一会就忍不住去吻明明已经呼吸不稳，却还在和欲望作斗争的向导。

兰瑟眼眶都有点红了，偏偏努力装作一脸正常的样子，直到被哨兵扭过脸吻住的时候才舒服得闷哼了一声。嘴巴已经被堵住了，他没法再咬嘴唇，而且雷萨也不给他反抗机会，舌头直接探入他的口腔。

上下两张嘴都被对方侵占着，兰瑟已经快要有些应付不来，很明显这只是开始。当雷萨舔着嘴唇从他身上起来时，兰瑟忍不住有想逃的冲动。

“雷萨……”

他没说完，哨兵已经扶住他大开的腿，凶猛地往里一顶，越战越勇的粗壮性器破开穴内层层嫩肉直触穴心，“啪”一声，直直顶到最深的那一点，兰瑟瞬间仰着脖子身体弹动了一下。

他张开嘴，连呻吟都发不出来，生理性的泪一下溢满眼眶，雷萨被他撩人的姿态勾得满心浴火沸腾，对准那一点就是一阵疯狂进攻。他不像老手懂得循序渐进，一上来就是爆发式地插弄。

兰瑟被他顶的一句话都说不出来，雷萨看着吞吐自己的淫浪小穴，又看了眼早已硬的不成样子的小兰瑟，更加卖力地抽插。兰瑟很快就在前端完全没受过任何刺激的情况下泄了身，到达顶点的一瞬，他的眼前不断闪过白光，然后意识陷入了混沌。

雷萨亲眼看着自家向导爽晕过去，咬着牙抵抗对方因为高潮而疯狂收紧小穴的挤压，心中充满了难以言喻的满足感。

小兰瑟喷射的液体有一些溅在了他身上，他鬼使神差的沾了一些放进嘴里。尝了味道他才反应过来暗骂自己变态，偏偏心底里美滋滋的喜意一阵一阵往外翻。

兰瑟再次醒过来时，发现自己被人摆成了跪姿，肚子下面压了三个枕头，哨兵的性器正不知疲倦地开拓着领地。有那么几分钟，他整个人都是懵的，直到身后人发现他醒了，熟练地去撞他体内最深处的敏感点，兰瑟才忍不住求饶：“不要了，不要顶那里……”

不知道是不是高潮过一次的原因，他的声音有些无力的软绵，听在雷萨耳中简直就像兴奋剂。哨兵又大力撞了几下，弄出响亮的“啪啪啪”声，才道：“宝贝求我，叫我老公就放过你。”

兰瑟本来就快被他那几下刺激出了眼泪，闻言真的想哭了：“我不要。”

雷萨被对方的哭腔吓了一跳，停下动作：“怎么了？”

“我不要了，你出去。”兰瑟嘴上这么说着，可是当对方停下来以后，体内的空虚又逼得他更想哭了。

雷萨小心翼翼地判断着这是气话还是真的不想要了，还没想几秒钟，对方的小穴就不满地收缩了一下。还会口是心非了，他有点想笑，扣住对方的腰，缓慢抽插了几下：“真的不要了吗？真的吗？那我出去了……”

说着他就往外退，果然对方诚实的身体又收缩了下小穴挽留他。雷萨内心都快笑翻天，偏偏表面上假装正经：“兰瑟，你下面的小嘴怎么了，为什么我要出去它一缩一缩的？”

兰瑟羞耻地低下头。

雷萨从后面覆上他的身体，半抱着他侧躺到床上：“怎么了，嗯？”说着，特别小幅度地继续抽插。

兰瑟不自觉地抬起腰方便对方动作，不一会就被身后人忽快忽慢的速度搅得心神大乱。雷萨从他的呼吸判断他的状态，觉得差不多了，抬起对方一条腿，一个大力挺进。

“嗯……”兰瑟下意识抓紧被单，无比舒服地呻吟了一声。

雷萨“嘿嘿”一笑：“宝贝别急，老公马上给你。”说完不等对方反应，又开始大力冲刺。

兰瑟对他的坏心眼无可奈何，很快就又被插到了顶点。一直不喜欢碰小兰瑟的雷萨这次一把堵住了向导发泄的点：“等等我，我们一起。”他倒不是刻意阻碍对方发泄，谁知道这么一堵，反而让对方快感累积。

兰瑟说不出话来，被他最后疯狂的冲刺弄得快要二次昏厥，直到雷萨重重一顶，深入内腔喷射，兰瑟才得以解脱，前后一起高潮。

雷萨忍不住扳过对方的脸接吻，像是最初一样，他在对方口腔内搅了个遍才松手。

“老婆，我爱你。”他虔诚道，最后在兰瑟后颈腺体处吻了一下。


End file.
